


What Happens on Batuu Follows You

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Clothed Sex, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Hux leads a life of glitterstim and clubbing on Batuu.  Ben Solo has a destiny to fulfill.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Huxloween 2020, Kylux Is Dead: Long Live Kylux





	What Happens on Batuu Follows You

**Author's Note:**

> Animated kylux machinima. Made for two kylux fandom events. LongLiveKylux (reincarnation prompt) and Huxloween 2020 (alternate timelines prompt). Heavily implied drug use and purchasing illicit substances. Blackmailing to get sex. Character consents to sexual advances while sober. Un-ethical military promotion policies.

Age restricted video not meant for viewing by anyone under age 18. Hosted on YouTube

[ **Link to BaphometSims YouTube channel** ](https://youtu.be/gWR_2oc24wY)

**Heavily implied drug use and purchasing illicit substances.**

**Blackmailing to get sex. Character consents to sexual advances while sober.**

**Un-ethical military promotion policies.**

****


End file.
